


可能性 Possibilities

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: “胜利是很好的故事，但我们都深知，人生还有更珍贵的其他。”





	可能性 Possibilities

【1】  
1994年7月3日 美国世足赛十六强战 阿根廷2:3惜败罗马尼亚 止步十六强

陈信宏意识到好友情绪不对劲，是见面后半分钟的事情。  
“出什么事了？”他直视对方的双眼，想跃进那两汪深潭寻找答案。  
“没。”温尚翊摆手，把不对劲的空气都驱散似的，“开始吗？”  
他俩并肩坐在温尚翊的书桌边，一人捧一本习题册，窗外艳阳高照，室内电风扇嘎吱嘎吱响。期末考后垂头丧气陈信宏把数学试卷揉巴揉巴塞进抽屉最深处，火眼金睛温尚翊精准掏出来将褶皱一一抹平，又拍胸膛保证开学后陈信宏数学能鲤鱼跳龙门飞跃及格线，于是别人打球他们做题，别人弹琴他们讲题，别人聚餐他们放题。毕竟陈信宏不能饿着。  
等温尚翊讲完第一题，陈信宏坚持说：“你不太对。”他隐隐期待温尚翊再次否认，然后他会列举种种反常迹象：没把笔转出花儿来，没把折起的页脚抚平，也没即兴新编一道题测试自己究竟听懂没。  
“是哦。”温尚翊笑起来，笑纹中却像泼洒着浓咖啡一般苦涩。  
“到底怎么回事？”陈信宏突地福至心灵，“天——阿根廷输球了？”  
“对。”如同陈信宏按对了键，温尚翊终于不再掩饰，任由眼角眉梢流露出疲态，甚至让一声叹息溜出来。  
陈信宏做个握拳加油的动作：“别气馁，四年后再来，没问题的，那可是阿根廷。”  
温尚翊好笑又好气：“阿根廷怎么？”  
“足球王国？拿过好多次冠军？”陈信宏说得自己都心虚。  
“那是巴西。”温尚翊将拳头捏得咔哒作响，“你死定了陈信宏。下一题！”  
不看球不是陈信宏的错，但连简单的概率题都算不出，就该他全责。陈信宏在题山题海面前试图溃逃，却给温尚翊拦在半路，押回战场。他痛得龇牙咧嘴，又猛然发觉，和温尚翊并肩战斗的滋味并不坏。

闹钟响起，中场休息。温尚翊一合上习题册就神色抑抑，甚至起身拉上窗帘，仿佛想远离尘嚣。风把他头顶的黑发吹得前后摇动，细小的汗珠在他腮边凝结而后滑落。陈信宏看了几秒，伸手搭上他肩膀，声音轻快：“来，我给你打气。”  
温尚翊不明所以，斜眼看他。  
陈信宏一个鱼跃蹦上温尚翊的床，仰面向上躺好，两腿并拢举高弯曲，一副视死如归的样子：“来吧！”  
也不知温尚翊怎么就能了然陈信宏的心思，他含笑走到床边，背对陈信宏直直倒下，刚好落在他的双脚上。陈信宏大笑着喊起“加——油，阿根廷”，配合着节奏蹬腿屈腿，弹簧式地让温尚翊上升落下，再上升再落下，没出多久就精疲力尽，兼之笑到岔气，腿一歪，温尚翊跌落在他脚下，两个人捂着肚子又笑了很久，像两个傻子。  
陈信宏喘过气来，随意地说：“下次看世足赛也叫上我呗。”  
温尚翊拍他的腿：“四年之后你在哪都不知道呢。”  
“嗯？”陈信宏嚷嚷，“你考哪个大学我就考哪个嘛。”  
“你最好是。”温尚翊咬牙切齿下令。  
陈信宏仔细想着“四年之后”，不由得心里一凉。他俩这两年从早到晚混在一起，他几乎没想过未来会分开。但温尚翊是对的，他连自己一年后在哪都不知道，遑论更遥远的将来。  
“喝什么吗？家里有罗汉茶。”温尚翊也没等他回答，就起身去厨房倒了两杯来，捎带两块桂花松糕，呼唤陈信宏回到书桌边。陈信宏小口抿着喝，而温尚翊咕嘟咕嘟几大口喝完，恢复了元气一般继续讲题，听讲的那个仔细将桌面散落的碎屑集在手心，一口吞下，未出所料获得弹额一记。

当天分量的习题讲完，刚巧电话来到，朋友叫他们去附近新开的音乐餐厅踩点。温尚翊喊着“好热我洗个澡”就冲进浴室，留下陈信宏独自和宿敌习题册互相瞪视。  
布帘在风中微微掀起，偶尔露出半截窗外的景象。陈信宏拉开帘子去看，满天火烧的晚霞将整个城市染成浅红色，高楼平房机车行人一应陷入同一个温柔魔咒。他迎着光闭上眼睛，眼底也是浅红一片。  
“你要洗澡吗？”  
陈信宏吓了一跳，见温尚翊只穿条大裤衩，边走边甩头发，过来钻进衣橱找衣服。温尚翊热爱打赤膊，他不是不知道，但视线无端钉死在好友背部，触电般打着颤，久久无法移开。要么因为浅红的光显得晦暗不明，要么因为水粒在光滑皮肤上散落如珠，但也可能都不是，只是那裸背的线条像紧绷的弓弦，引着他的目光数完脊骨的关节，再向深处探寻。  
“洗不洗？”温尚翊捞出T恤，两秒穿好，发现陈信宏愣着，抬脚就轻踢他的小腿。  
陈信宏这才回过神来：“啊？那你等我一下。”同时伸手把窗帘拉上，这才想起要紧事，“毛巾和衣服……”  
“毛巾有，T恤我找给你，内裤你应该不想穿我的吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
陈信宏抓住温尚翊递来的毛巾落荒而逃，冲进浴室甩上门，心率直奔三位数。他脱下衣裤，忙不迭先开了冷水，水珠砸得他浑身一激灵，游走在四肢百骸的燥热也随之散去。咬牙默数，数到三十一，却听得外面温尚翊扯着嗓子问：“水热了没？”  
“热了。”陈信宏开口，声音嘶哑得令自己心惊，连忙咳嗽几声，也喊回去，“热了！”  
“别贪凉！”温尚翊丢下一句叮嘱，大概就回房间去了。  
一门之隔，陈信宏抱住膝盖蹲在角落里，闭上眼任冷水劈头盖脸地浇。脑中的数列已经打乱，胡乱泼着浅红色，再不能恢复原状。

陈信宏好不容易洗完此生最艰难的澡，套上汗湿的衣服回到房间。温尚翊在灯下看着漫画，这会儿抬起头来，眼睛弯成两道新月：“洗这么久，让我闻闻，洗干净了没？”说着就要凑上来。  
陈信宏连忙闪身：“哪有很久？”  
温尚翊也只是做个样子而已，指向床上的一团衣服说：“找了件你能穿的。”  
陈信宏两手交叉抓住T恤下摆，刚要用力向上拉扯，突然僵住，又垂下胳膊。风扇的风变作刀子，一寸一寸刮着他暴露在外的皮肤，就像凌迟。  
“怎么？”  
“不想换了。”他努力说得理直气壮。  
温尚翊没在意：“那走吧。”  
他们笑着闹着冲下楼，不小心给斑驳墙面再添几道新伤。走出楼道时，远处的晚霞已褪成暗黄色，渐次融进深蓝夜空。一丝牛奶般的甜味传来，像沐浴露的味道，任陈信宏走远两步或靠近一步，始终不散。他就在无从逃避的甜味中和温尚翊并肩走着，胳膊偶尔相触又分开。

当晚陈信宏梦见一道题：  
设温尚翊考上台大的概率为p1，考上清大的概率为p2；陈信宏考上台大的概率为p3，考上清大的概率为p4，考上实践的概率为p5。已知p1=0.8，p2=0.2，p3=0.1，p4=0.1，p5=0.2。求：温尚翊陈信宏考上同一所大学的概率。  
陈信宏咬着笔杆读完题，提笔洋洋洒洒地写：  
p1*p3+p2*p4=0.8*0.1+0.2*0.1=0.1  
温尚翊点头：“很好，你没有受到p5干扰。p1加p2等于1，说明温尚翊没有考上其他大学的可能性。不过这题还有另外一个思路：算出没有考上同一所大学的概率，用1去减。”他不怕热似的，硬挤来陈信宏身边，抓住他的手写：  
1-[p1*(1-p3)+p2*(1-p4)]=1-[0.8*(1-0.1)+0.2*(1-0.1)]=1-0.9=0.1  
陈信宏叹气：“怎么算都只有这么一点可能性，真惨。”他扭过头去，迎着夕阳的光线，见到温尚翊的脸在距离不到一臂的地方，只剩个有毛边的轮廓，像隔着薄纱似的。但他能直接看进好友的眼睛深处，于是一阵天旋地转，头向下掉进无垠星空。他越飘越远，慌乱中唯一能抓住的是手边的习题册，然而纸张全脱离了书钉，像受惊群鸟在眼前乱飞，纸上印的汉字也消失不见，只有那一串串手写的复杂算式和简约得数。小数点又飞快向前奔，阿拉伯数字1跟不上，许许多多的数字0手拉手挤进来，让这个得数显得惨白。  
“小数点后面有无数个0，再有一个1，代表什么呢？”是温尚翊的声音在问。  
陈信宏不假思索地答：“可能性约等于零。”  
话音刚落，0变成剑身，1化作剑尖，直往温尚翊背上刺去。

陈信宏醒来时满身大汗。台北的夏总酷热难耐，不过天也亮得够早，他望着窗棂投在布帘上的方格，睡意全无。  
他不知道太阳是否已升起，说不好有多少人在凌晨五点醒着，无法预言自己什么时候会爱上谁，更算不出对方同时爱着自己的可能性。

【2】  
1998年7月4日 法国世足赛八强战 阿根廷1:2不敌荷兰 倒在四强门外

陈信宏敲门，听得里面乒乒乓乓好大一阵响动。“你慢点。”他大喊，心下却盼望门快开。  
温尚翊如他所愿出现在门后：“雨这么大？伞放门口就好。你鞋湿了吗？”却见陈信宏笑成一朵花，皱眉问，“什么？”  
陈信宏冲他扬扬下巴：“这就穿上啦！衣服不错，衬得你有101那么高。”  
“那是。”温尚翊转身，骄傲展示背上更大的“9”，“人都到了，全是荷兰球迷，现在跟你说好，你必须、一定、只能跟我一起挺阿根廷。”  
“你们台大找不出第二个阿根廷球迷吗？”陈信宏大笑。  
“怪我交友不慎。”温尚翊说着，掰手指算给陈信宏看，“两个号称从三剑客开始就喜欢荷兰；一个伪球迷，切，喜欢英格兰，上场阿根廷把英格兰淘汰了，现在咬牙切齿说要荷兰帮忙复仇；还有一个喜欢巴西，死敌。”一边领着陈信宏先到浴室，拿干毛巾给他擦头发。  
“你也不怕打起来。”陈信宏胡乱擦了一通，“说真的，你要是想，我们去别的地方看球也行，毕竟双拳难敌四手是不是。哦不对，四拳难敌八手。”  
“这时候你数学倒好起来了。”温尚翊一眼瞟过去，陈信宏乖乖脱下淌湿的鞋袜，温尚翊把自己的拖鞋脱给他，“穿这双。”  
陈信宏没客气，换好鞋后就对着镜子理鬓角。  
“总之，你跟我一起挺阿根廷就好。”温尚翊跟陈信宏撞一下肩膀表示一言为定。  
“你觉得能赢吗？”  
阿根廷球迷神色黯然：“的确是荷兰赢面大。我们上一场踢完加时赛还有点球大战，体力不占上风。”  
陈信宏神秘一笑：“这样，我跟你赌，我赌阿根廷赢。”  
温尚翊愣住：“那我岂不是只能赌荷兰？”  
“没错。”陈信宏率先闪进冷气十足的客厅，熟络地问候温尚翊那几个大学同学，将他们嚣张的橙色撕出裂缝，留下蓝白条纹的容身之处。

半场结束，1:1平，因此观赛双方气氛融洽。陈信宏帮温尚翊拿食物时跟他咬耳朵：“上次那个谁怎么没来？”他拆开薯片的包装，将几袋一起倒进大塑料碗中，顺便自己拈一片吃。  
“后来没跟他玩了。”温尚翊语气平淡。  
陈信宏踌躇几秒，终究开口：“你……我……”厨房里没有空调，闷热到他几乎喘不上气。  
“别放心上，不只是为你。我很挑朋友的好吗。最讨厌那种人，乱贴标签。实践真的有比台大差很多吗？而且他只不过是那一次考得好，有什么好骄傲的。要我说，如果联考有算美术成绩，你能念哈佛。”  
陈信宏都不知道温尚翊口才这么好，一贯能说会道的自己却徒劳张了张嘴，一个字也说不出，像被刚吃下去的薯片堵住喉咙。  
“你先别急着哭啊，等比赛结束我们再抱头痛哭也不迟。”温尚翊毫不在乎的样子，抱了满怀的啤酒走向客厅。  
所以陈信宏学着他毫不在乎地说：“比赛结束我们应该一个哭一个笑吧？”

结果是温尚翊笑得比哭还难看。  
那四个赢家顾忌着温尚翊，不好大肆庆祝，忙不迭告辞。温尚翊边走边笑言“下一场再约，带上我见证历史嘛。赢了我们，不拿冠军就过分了啊”，却让陈信宏拦在门口：“你待着，我送。”  
陈信宏开着手电筒带人下楼。雨没停，但支持的球队赢球了，连淋雨都是乐事。他目送那几辆喜悦的机车载着橙色人影消失在雨幕中，再摸黑上楼。这楼道他不知走过多少次，每层有多少级楼梯，哪级楼梯高出一截，甚至哪块墙面有鞋印、扶手哪里贴上新的小广告，都一清二楚，所以闭着眼也能安全到达。或许正因闭着眼，心底深藏的浅红色又漫出来，一点一点溢过界。  
他走进客厅，见温尚翊已经躺在地上，空洞的眼神落在天花板某处，就默默叹口气，去收拾垃圾，走来走去故意弄得动静很大，而温尚翊始终瘫着一动不动，像被剥去筋骨，只留下毫无知觉的肉身。  
他看不得温尚翊这副模样，也只有他能见到温尚翊这副模样。  
陈信宏在他身边躺下，低声说：“都走了。”  
“辛苦你。”温尚翊缓慢眨眼，只差把“强打精神”四个字写在脸上。陈信宏见状笑道：“少来。你还好吗？”  
温尚翊闭上眼睛说：“看怕了，这几年。到最后都是输。”他眼前垂着刘海，面颊沾着可疑的水光。  
陈信宏温和提醒：“那么多球队，只能有一个冠军。四年只有一个。所以按可能性来看，大多数人都会伤心。”  
“是这样没错。比赛有两种可能性，不是赢，就是输。所以支持也有两种可能性，高兴，或者伤心。但是，最后一分钟输球……太伤心。”温尚翊吐字已模糊不清，陈信宏只得竖起耳朵努力分辨，听他继续含混地说，“其实，喜欢一个人啊，也只有两种可能……”  
陈信宏心中警钟大作，但对方似乎就这么睡着了，再没说别的。  
“怪兽？……阿翊？”陈信宏试着叫几声。没有回应。面前这个人离得太近，仿佛眨眼时睫毛会拂到陈信宏的鼻尖，仿佛他们两人用同一张嘴呼吸。陈信宏忍不住将秒拆分成许多份，极缓极缓地凑上去，两双唇如惊鸟匆匆擦肩，他便立即慌张撤退，屏息凝神，等待判决似的。不知多久后，温尚翊突地露出朦胧笑意，眼睛半睁又闭上，叹了口气喃喃道：“是你啊。”他就这样微微笑着翻个身继续睡，徒留陈信宏心脏砰砰砰跳，简直要把胸膛撞出个洞不可。  
陈信宏等了一会儿，起身拿薄毯给温尚翊盖上，再关掉顶灯，自己倚着沙发坐在他身边，将偷来的吻掰成碎屑，一点一点咀嚼回味，咂摸出一丝甜意，和过往的酸甜苦辣混在一起，让他喉头发涩。  
都这么些年了。陈信宏想。该将他们共同度过的时光首尾相连，两头分别缠在他俩手臂上，这样再远也不会走散。

陈信宏醒来时满身大汗。他发现薄毯已盖在自己身上，脑袋下面也多了抱枕。温尚翊坐在一边，盯着电视屏幕上无声的新闻播报，输的痛哭，赢的庆祝，他却仿佛没什么表情，听见动静就转过来问：“饿吗？出去吃饭？或者给你买回来？”  
“等一下，有事问你。”陈信宏坐直身子，拼命揉脸，好让自己清醒些。温尚翊投来询问的眼神，却没说话，沉默得恰到好处。陈信宏几乎想逃，但那目光像低温下熔化的金属，缓缓覆盖他全身又凝结，让他动弹不得。电视一样地缄口不语，只有画面变换，在余光里模糊成交织的雪花。  
“我说，你要跟我在一起吗？赢球也好输球也好，有我一直陪你。”他不知道尾音有没有在颤抖。他感觉有，又但愿没有。此刻窗外滴滴答答的雨声分外清晰，但更清晰的是他自己的呼吸声，已经错乱到失去章法。  
“我们不是一直在一起吗？”温尚翊反问，双眼亮得像盛着满月。  
“……我不是那个意思。”陈信宏懊恼之余，开始怪罪自己刚睡醒，连语言都组织不好，实在是一时冲动。  
温尚翊没藏住笑意：“我知道你什么意思，逗你的。”  
“那你……什么意思？”陈信宏好像也要跟着笑了，只得努力控制嘴的弧度。  
“我要。”温尚翊声音不大，仿佛害怕什么，但两个字掷地有声，听着像能流传千年的誓言。  
陈信宏半信半疑：“什么？没听清。”心脏又砰砰砰跳起来，撞向之前撞过不知道多少次的脆弱角落，牵连着全身上下一起疼痛。  
“我要跟你在一起啦！”温尚翊看似恨不得踹他一脚，同时笑得好像是全世界最开心的人。陈信宏再按捺不住狂喜，一把抱住他。两具年轻的身体像精心设计般契合，但他只想将温尚翊抱得再紧一些，再近一些，让自己的皮肤、血肉乃至骨骼都刻上对方的痕迹；然后猛然惊醒似的，微微松开怀抱，低头去看他的挚友——他的恋人。温尚翊也在看着他，依旧眼神明亮，但这会儿是亮得像太阳在烧，烧到两颊飞红。于是陈信宏又慌乱又兴奋去寻找恋人的唇，重温蜜糖似的梦。  
而他知道，这比梦好那么那么多。

【3】  
2002年6月12日 日韩世足赛F组小组赛第三轮 阿根廷1:1憾平瑞典 无缘出线

陈信宏走在街头，暴风雨前的低气压害得每个行人都汗流浃背。路边餐厅里飘来Don’t Cry for Me Argentina的旋律，似乎音符结成绊索缠住他双脚，他不得不停下。抬头看招牌，这家店他记得，刚开业就和温尚翊还有几个朋友一起来过。他记得他们叫了一大桌烤鸡薯条披萨，记得那晚有乐团表演，唱的什么歌也记得，这首正在其中，主唱郑重其事说献给阿根廷的战士之类，温尚翊差点当场落泪。他记得自己坐温尚翊左边，稍一侧脸就能看到好友眼中的波光，于是也心如刀绞，输球的滋味算尝到一二。  
他记得，后来某次他应邀跟温尚翊的大学死党来这里吃饭，落座温尚翊一脸骄傲把他介绍给大家，结果其中有个混蛋双手抱胸，拖长语调说：“实践？欸，真没想到，怪兽你居然认识实践的人。”他记得那时温尚翊浑身一震，自己连忙在没人见到的桌板下捏住温尚翊的手腕，好友的脉搏就透过纸一样薄的皮肤传过来，牵连着自己的心跳。那晚吃的还是烤鸡薯条披萨，有什么歌呢，他记得有George Michael的Freedom! ’90，一曲终了主唱和吉他手好一番热吻，台下骚动几乎炸开地壳，让整个星球震了一震。他记得同桌每个人的表情，有的惊异，有的鄙夷，而温尚翊静静望着台上的人，眼中映着旋转球灯的光彩，好像下一秒就会流泪，嘴角却噙着一丝近乎抓不住的笑意。那一刻，他记得，就从那一刻开始，他不再在乎别人给自己贴上什么样的标签。只要温尚翊在，他就无所畏惧。  
回忆里全都是那一个人，他却不小心把他弄丢了。  
自从一小时前体育新闻不无遗憾地宣布阿根廷早早打道回府，他脑子里就只剩下那一个人。新手机通讯录里没有他，号码还倒背如流，但一串数字熟练输入完毕，愣是没勇气按下通话键，仿佛那个键下面是最坚硬的金刚石，他肉体凡胎无法抗衡。  
音乐来到最后一段副歌，恢弘的交响乐伴奏中，他不由自主跟着低声唱：  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don’t keep your distance  
音乐停了他也舍不得走。这儿离行天宫太近，仿佛单是站在街头都能闻见很多年前温尚翊用的沐浴露味道。人对味道的记忆有时候比其他感官记忆都长久，于是他在完好无损的味觉记忆中呆立着，任思念折磨五脏六腑，直到——  
“陈信宏？”  
陈信宏纵然不敢相信自己的耳朵，但下意识循声望去。视觉大概不会骗人。果真是温尚翊，头发短了，穿半旧的蓝白条纹球衣，衣袖卷起到肩头，披一身晚霞，英俊得不可思议。  
“真是你，这么巧。”他的笑容一如既往地耀眼，“来吃饭？”  
陈信宏连忙调动全部脑细胞回答：“路过。你呢，现在回家？”  
“嗯，下午出去看球来着。”乌云飘过来遮住笑容了。  
“你还好吗？”这是陈信宏问出口的。扼死在喉咙的有“什么时候回来台北的”“这两年你过得好吗”“有跟谁交往吗”“会想起我吗”以及“我一直在想你”。  
“没什么事。怎么说，其实也有点习惯了吧。”温尚翊倒不特别伤心，“我知道的，今年阿根廷阵容不行，老的老，伤的伤。而且，本来以为上一届就是巴蒂的绝唱，但又多看三场，今天还有进球，值了。”  
“穿着战神的衣服看战神进球，诶，可惜我没见到。”  
“罢了，你又不喜欢看球，看到一半睡着还不是丢我的人。”温尚翊不由分说给他友好的一拳。  
对话进行顺利，恍惚间像他们从没分开，陈信宏又怀疑视觉听觉甚至直觉都联合起来在骗他，给他一个缥缈的梦，还贴心罩上浅红色轻纱，或许最后会像他们在十分放天灯那晚，手一松开，就只能看那盏火光越飘越远，消失不见。  
这次能紧抓不放吗？他答不上来。  
就在他恍神的当儿，温尚翊毫不迟疑地问：“有空吗，去我家坐坐？”  
陈信宏不太确定他什么意思，但视死如归地点头：“好。”

感应灯大概又坏了，楼道黑得像山洞，沉沉压迫着经过的人。陈信宏跟着温尚翊拾级而上，一会儿要发生什么，他云里雾里，又心知肚明。  
两年多没来，摆设没怎么变，罗汉茶和桂花松糕也依旧。他们坐在相邻的沙发，熟悉的方位。温尚翊只拿一罐啤酒，几大口喝完后和他一起喝茶。  
陈信宏是真惊讶：“怎么，戒酒了？”  
“医生说要少喝。”  
“那你还喝。”陈信宏皱眉。  
“安神，不喝睡不着。”温尚翊笑道，“接着说你那个设计。”  
陈信宏由着他强行转话题：“就是那样，改了不知道多少稿，还要问，怎么都没人懂我的意思？老板烦他，我倒还好，改稿的时间也不是浪费掉，有学到新东西。”  
“我看你也像是乐在其中。”温尚翊很赞许的样子，于是陈信宏跟着笑：“你知道，我就喜欢瞎画画，做设计我是开心的。”  
“那就好。”温尚翊嘴角勾出温柔的弧线。  
但不知哪一句开始，他们懒散地陷进沙发深处，压低声音，说起更遥远的过去。外面下起雨来，敲着令人安心的节奏，填补言语间的空隙。  
“一直没问过你，为什么是阿根廷？”  
温尚翊沉吟半晌，摇头道：“没有原因。我觉得没有。”  
倒不是意料之外的回答。陈信宏自嘲似的笑：“是啊，不是一定要有原因。喜欢就是喜欢，对吧。第一眼就喜欢，拿不到冠军也要喜欢。”  
温尚翊眼里映着盈盈水光：“对。支持和看好是不同的概念。喜欢了，就要支持到底，不管结局怎样。”  
“不过，我说了你可别打我。”陈信宏坐直，望住对方，笑问，“怎么我认识你之后，阿根廷就输很多？”  
“是这样。”温尚翊右臂自然地歇在扶手上，“而且好像阿根廷一输球，台北就下雨。上次世足赛也是吧？”  
陈信宏一边说话，一边神不知鬼不觉把左手放上沙发的扶手：“还‘好像’？那天的事你都记不清了？”  
“别的可能不确定，但那次打赌，赢的是我。”温尚翊的小拇指有意无意触碰着陈信宏的小拇指，“说起来，赢家是不是应该有什么奖品？”  
“嗯，输家应该满足赢家一个愿望。”陈信宏伸手去覆住温尚翊的手，不知是自己的掌心在烧，还是温尚翊的手背发烫，“你想要什么？”  
温尚翊靠过来，另一只手藤蔓般缠住陈信宏的脸：“我要……你。”  
他们靠得这么近，仿佛声音不用空气传播，直接从一个的唇舌传到另一个的心底，但又分辨不出说的是什么，因为两个人都心跳如雷般轰鸣，掩盖其他所有声响。于是谁先吻谁，谁扯谁衣服，谁握紧谁的手，谁的叹息淹没在谁的耳后，都不重要了。无论天黑之前他们各自在哪里，天亮之后他们要分别去哪里，这一刻，他们相拥着在爱与欲中浮沉，是彼此最后残余的氧气，只能深吸进身体。  
然后世界在耀眼的光芒中炸成碎片。

陈信宏醒来时，那半边床是空的。床尾放着一套衣裤，叠得整齐，还有点眼熟，可能是他当时没拿走的旧衣服；再望向地板，迷乱中扯下的衣物都已不见踪影，仿佛昨夜发生的事都是他凭空想象。他侧耳去听外面的雨，啪嗒啪嗒，似乎每落一滴，记忆表面就洗去一粒尘埃，终于原原本本露出最初的浅红色来，又和昨晚灯下那劲瘦有力的裸背交叠在一起。他怔怔坐了好一会儿，才穿戴整齐出房间找人。  
餐桌上放着煮芦笋、烤吐司、冰米浆，各自冒着不同温度的气。温尚翊果然在厨房，穿着松松垮垮的T恤短裤，忙着把金奇异果和西柚切好摆盘，然后开火煎培根，再用培根油煎蛋，一幅色彩绚烂的画。  
陈信宏站在厨房门外没开口，但温尚翊有第六感般回过头来。眼神交错时，陈信宏心里的脆弱角落又开始作痛，好像有颗子弹遗落在那里不曾取出，腐烂成碰不得的旧伤。  
温尚翊先移开眼神，重新注视着面前的平底锅，问：“还是要两面熟？”  
陈信宏走过去，从背后搂住他，下巴搁在他肩膀，仍旧不敢开口。温尚翊一哆嗦，翻面失败，未熟的蛋黄淌了一锅，于是哄小孩子似的柔声说：“你先去坐，有话吃完再说，啊？”  
陈信宏固执地不松手，贪婪嗅着他的味道。  
“这样下去就没早饭吃了。”温尚翊声音里大约一半是无奈，还有一半情绪却无从分辨。  
“单面也无所谓。不吃也无所谓。”陈信宏索性侧过脸去吻他的脖颈，近乎无赖。  
温尚翊僵了几秒，关火，硬是掰开陈信宏锁住的双手，转身看着他，艰难地说：“我一直在想你。”他没有松开相握的手，两人不同的脉搏逐渐跳成一致的频率。  
“是我的错。是我任性。”陈信宏一鼓作气，“那时候你说要出国念书，我太害怕了，怕你不回来，怕你遇见更好的人，怕你跟我在一起只是对我好，是善良，不忍心拒绝我，不是……”  
温尚翊微笑着打断他：“我爱你。”  
陈信宏半信半疑：“什么？没听清。”  
“我爱你。”声音不大，却不啻惊雷。  
“我也爱你啊。”陈信宏不知道自己在哭还是笑。他感到脸颊湿湿的，嘴角却上扬着。  
温尚翊正要说话，陈信宏的肚子突然拐着弯地响。他们不约而同笑出眼泪来。陈信宏给了温尚翊一个轻吻，说：“好饿，我们吃饭吧。”  
温尚翊蜻蜓点水般回吻，陈信宏又紧追不放吻回去。他们就这样礼尚往来似地越吻越深，这饭终究没能趁热吃上。

我们还年轻，但我已经想象到，我们还会吵架，但会很快和好，可能会再闹分手，但还是会复合。我们要一起变老，我只想和你一起变老。  
他们有很多时间，把这一切细细说给对方听。

【4】  
2014年7月13日 巴西世足赛决赛 阿根廷0:1不敌德国 屈居亚军

陈信宏醒来时，那半边床是空的。他猜球赛没完，揉着睡眼打着呵欠走去客厅，一时记不起自己什么时候让温尚翊赶去睡觉。  
灯果然亮着。温尚翊果然沙发上坐着。电视里的人果然还在不知疲倦地奔跑着。陈信宏瞥见屏幕角落里的比分和时间，彻底清醒过来，刚要说话，终场哨音响起。白色球衣的球员激动相拥，蓝衣的那些低下了头。  
温尚翊也低下了头。很久之后他抬头来看陈信宏，眼里写满不甘。  
“就差三分钟……再坚持三分钟，就是点球大战，胜负还不好说。”  
他起身去关掉电视，别人的热闹无法再忍受多一秒。陈信宏适时拿起沙发上的抱枕给他，他接过去就往空墙上砸，然后第二个抱枕来到手边，就接着砸。砸完四个，惯性伸出手去，扑了个空。  
“没了？”温尚翊转身问，神色已平静如常，瞳仁里像映出个落雪的星球，一幅黑白分明的水墨画。  
陈信宏坐下来，笑得灿烂：“一共两对，都给你砸了。明天，哦不对，今天碗你洗啊。”  
温尚翊走去墙边拾起抱枕，拍打枕套，塞进陈信宏怀里。陈信宏拍拍身边的沙发，温尚翊顺势坐下。陈信宏一本正经说：“好了，老规矩，赌输的是我，我满足你一个愿望。”  
温尚翊不假思索：“那碗你洗吧。”  
“喂，是不是至少应该说想要个洗碗机？”陈信宏抱怨，“要不我给你买件梅西的球衣？”  
“梅西几号？”温尚翊冷不丁问。  
“……九号？”陈信宏说得自己都心虚。  
温尚翊见怪不怪：“那是巴蒂。”  
“第一次买球衣，印象深刻嘛。说真的，你穿九号最帅。”陈信宏自顾自笑开。  
温尚翊把头靠过来：“嘘。”他一次就找准了陈信宏肩头最舒服的位置，于是他们安静地互相倚靠。  
陈信宏闭上眼，闻到温尚翊的味道，知道自己也裹着同样的气味，忍不住又笑。他最重要的念想，遇上生日、流星雨、放天灯、教堂、佛寺……在一切可以许愿的场合都要默念的那句话，那在当年极为渺茫的可能性，正在一点一滴变得丰盛，装满他们俩重叠的人生。这些年他们吵过架又和好，闹过分手又复合，在一起变老的路上携手越走越远。  
喜欢一个人有两种可能性，一厢情愿，或是两情相悦。  
他庆幸他们一直是后者。  
陈信宏突然推推温尚翊，示意他站起来，自己则躺倒在沙发上举起腿，视死如归般大叫：“来吧。”  
依旧不用他多说，温尚翊和二十年前一样直直倒下去，随着陈信宏蹬腿屈腿，让笑声上下跌荡。也和二十年前一样，他们没出多久就笑得肚子疼，在沙发上滚作一团，像两个年长了一些的傻子。  
温尚翊再开口时依然闷声闷气：“从你第一次跟我说‘下届该轮到阿根廷’，已经很多年了，但一直不是。大概没有那个运气。”  
“我那时候也没想到有可能跟你在一起，而且到现在还在一起。”陈信宏将温尚翊搂进怀里，摸摸他的头发，柔声说，“阿翊，胜利是很好的故事，但你要知道，人生还有更珍贵的其他。”  
温尚翊笑起来：“你一直是最珍贵的那个。”  
他们用吻迎接朝阳。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 情节需要，人物出生年份有改动。
> 
> 首发在Lofter，ID是流岚。


End file.
